The disclosed subject matter relates to vehicular communications networks and methods of use and manufacture thereof. In particular, some embodiments relate to methods and apparatus for generating, transmitting, and/or receiving data along a vehicular communications network, as well as controlling, or assisting the control of, a subject vehicle based on this data.
The travel of a vehicle (hereinafter subject vehicle) along predetermined routes, such as on highways, roads, streets, paths, etc. (hereinafter generically referred to as paths) can be affected by other vehicles, objects, or obstructions (hereinafter generically referred to as other vehicles) on, at or otherwise in proximity to the path. Control of a vehicle on the path can be performed manually by a driver, automatically or semi-automatically by a driving control system, or a combination of a driver and a control system. The circumstances in which a vehicle's travel is affected can be numerous and diverse, and thus vehicle communications networks can be used to address these circumstances.